The IEEE 802.11 standards specify a common Medium Access Control (MAC) Layer which provides a variety of functions that support the operation of IEEE 802.11-based Wireless LANs (WLANs) and devices. The MAC Layer manages and maintains communications between IEEE 802.11 stations (STAs) by coordinating access to a shared radio channel and utilizing protocols that enhance communications over a wireless medium.
IEEE 802.11ax is the successor to IEEE 802.11ac and aims to increase the efficiency of WLAN networks, especially in high density areas such as public hotspots and other dense traffic areas. IEEE 802.11ax uses orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA), and is directed towards improvements to spectrum efficiency to enhance system throughput and coverage area in high density scenarios of APs (Access Points) and/or STAs (Stations).
As a result of propagation loss, a STA at the edge of the coverage area of a basic service set (BSS) (a “cell edge” STA or CE STA), the physical data rate to the CE STA tends to be much lower than that to a non-cell-edge STA (non-CE STA). For example, in an environment with four access points (APs) located at the four corners of a large 40 m×40 m room, a STA will follow the rules defined in IEEE 802.11 specification to connect with the nearest AP. The physical data rate to the CE STA in the middle of the room is much lower than that for another STA near one of the four corners, where the STA is closer to an AP. Thus, CE STAs continue to underperform in many networks, and there exists a need to improve throughput and performance associated with the same.